Sight and Sound
by Black Star Beelze
Summary: Orion Siliva Biru is aloof, precise, and anything Cinder asks him to be. However when a child of someone of his past is brought up. Will he falter in what is necessary for Cinder's goal, will he see an error in this path and how the hell does this involve some Ice cream assassin? Your guess is as good as his. Terrible summary I know. Rated T for now.


**Because I CAN!** ** _No questions asked!_** **I do not own RWBY I only know that is which I own. Aka anything that isn't cannon.**

Text

"Talking"

 _Emphasis: a few italic words_

 _Flashback/Dream_

 _"Flashback/dream talk"_

 ** _Flashback Dream Emphasis:One to two words bold and Italicized_**

* * *

"It's not my fault you didn't prepare for that."

"How does one prepare for some girl doing _That!"_ The voice yelling immediately gripped their throat, as if that topic in of itself was enough to set them off. The voice was raspy and painfully quiet even when yelling

Emerald and Mercury really wanted to stay out of this debate. Adam Taurus wasn't pleased on that fuck up Ruby Rose had on their plans, plus the fact that they left survivors. Cinder Fall was not having any of it, she also being pissed off over the turn of events. How that damn girl seemingly did that was…there still wasn't words to explain. Yes the silver eyes, but this damn early, it was inconceivable! Neopolitan pretty much was the only calm one in the room this meeting was taken place in. She just ate away at her ice cream. "So do you have an actual _plan_ on capturing them or are we going to be arguing for hours." Adam did understand Cinder isn't just someone you pissed off, even in the state she was she still was leagues above him. That all said hunting down those kids and especially Blake, was definitely a priority.

Cinder just rubbed her temples, this was definitely not worth the headache. Her voice box injury was definitely a heavy toll. "Actually I called in someone we have just for this." She had a confused Emerald speaking for her, something she found detestable. Just as she said that someone walked into the tent.

The person was definitely a faunus the wolf ears giving it away. Unlike the White Fang he wore a mask that seemingly resembled a wolf. It was blue in coloration matching the Navy tips to his hair. Where the left eye hole should be was the word Fenrir. The other eye hole had red lines tracing it, Near the end of the mask was 12 teeth like impressions. Minus the mask the person had gray hair leading up to the blue tips, matched in coloration by the tail. He wore a blue trench coat which was torn at the end. He wore nothing else over his torso leaving his muscular body and tanned skin exposed. He adjusted the metal knuckles on the finger less gloves he wore the gave off some sort of energy over them fading. He wore a pair of black jeans with some electricity dust near the pockets. He did seem to not be a fan of shoes as he wore flip flops instead. He stood about 6' 1" and his appearance definitely looked casual as he took one of Cinder's hands. All eyes turned to him. Neo even stopped eating her ice cream to pay attention. "Milady Cinder, I was summoned?" He kissed her hand before letting go and stepping down a knee.

"Orion Siliva Biru. It's good to see you after all that time you were in Atlas. It's nice to have a gentleman back instead of meatheads." Emerald felt awkward as she said that, how close was this mystery man Adam and Mercury definitely was pissed at that line. Although Adam was more angry at Orion showing up. "I see you're using Pandora's Void more." Cinder actually whispered that for herself,

"Pandora's Void. Whats that if I may ask?" Emerald chimed in, not at all bothered by the calm yet terrifying pressure this faunus gave off. If anything she was more intrigued why this person wasn't helping sooner.

"I can answer this Milady Cinder. It's my weapon per say. It first purpose and the way I use it is storage. I can link it to my aura to make a little "pocket" to store items. I manly store my 6 pairs of Bayonets, some minor three foot throwing knives, and a item or two. I prefer it over some transforming weapon, it's a bit traditional but it suits me just fine." After seemingly thinking Emerald had nothing else to ask him about he turned to Cinder. "What shall be my mission Milady?"

"Oh it's simple in context. We need you to take Mercury, Emerald, and Neo to hunt down all the students of Beacon. We're needing a few kids, I'll send you messages by scroll." Cinder responded quietly, although that is the only volume she could actually do, with a smirk as if she knew something was up to that.

"As…you wish Milady. All of you under my command, state your names. I never got word of any of you due to my work in Atlas. Besides it helps me keep track of new Faces."

"Well I'm Emerald, you have some strange habits Orion." She smirked making fun of the faunus.

He chuckled. "I guess I do Madam. It's nice to see someone, somewhat civilized in this group. Now my wallet." Orion outstretched his hand as Emerald blinked wondering how in the blue hell he noticed. This guy was more in tune to his surroundings then she thought. Although when a glimmer of metal extended from his knuckles she immediately placed it back in his hand.

"I'm Mercury You fr-gah." Mercury didn't get the chance to move an inch as he was kicked in the Groin by Orion and lay curled in a fetal position. Ironically he was trying to have the reverse happen and was midway in bringing his leg up, had to show this tough guy who's boss right? Right?

"Don't twitch so much when trying to sneak attack. Bionic legs only gets you so far twinkle toes. Also please have a proper stance when trying that. I heard from Cinder you kick a lot but you're going to be knocked off balance at some point." Orion placed his hands in his coat pockets looking around, possibly to figure out who Neo was.

"Oh Neo doesn't talk, at all actually, she's the mute girl behind you." Cinder pointed out talking into his ear, touching his cheek slightly, as Orion turned his head. The girl waved which the faunus only responded with a simple nod. The cross colored assassin decided to shrug it off, thinking he was just going over how to respond to her being mute.

"I didn't know, my apologies. You have a record of never being hit is highly impressive I am glad to have you as an ally." Neo only gave her lopsided grin in response before returning to her ice cream. Orion turned to Adam. A ferocious grin on his face revealing his sharp canines. "Adam has it really been eight years since you tried to pull me back? Still "bullheaded" as ever I see, hopefully you've been treating Milady well?"

"You should be focusing more on yourself Traitor!" Adam reached for his sword only for Cinder's glare to halt him. "What did they do to make you a house pet!"

"Hilarious, I knew them since I was nine Adam, it took them four years to make me see being a terrorists wasn't what I was meant to be. So I broke off from the White Fang after our, confrontation, then I became what they offered me. A warrior for a cause, my own cause. I'd hold that sword a little tighter bull, cause when I get the chance, we'll be reversing roles from our last conflict. I'll get provisions, Milady my account is still functional?" When he spoke it definitely came off like he left a gaping hole of information and that pissed Adam off to no end. When did this wolf faunus brat from all those years ago become so confident?

Cinder smiled softly dragging a hand down Orion's face. "Yes and still practically untouched for someone doing recon in Atlas." Her quiet tone sent chills down Orion spine. She smiles a finger tracing his chest before letting go as the wolf faunus started to leave.

"I was supposed to blend in, not become those one percent tyrants." With that he walked off.

"Well you heard him. Get ready. " Cinder had Emerald express her order as she, walked out followed by Adam who still looked furious.

"So. That's the new guy." Emerald looked intrigued. "Normally I'd question someone like him being in charge, but Cinder seems way too confident in him. You might want to follow suit or get burned." She smirked at Mercury still reeling in pain. "Or in your case kicked."

"Lucky shot is all, but why is he shrouded in so much mystery, do they not trust us with this information?" Mercury was finally able stand. He wouldn't admit it, but that was one hell of a kick.

Neo lifted up her scroll. _"Could be Cinder testing you, as if she wants you to figure him out on your own. Like I give a damn, all I know is good to see someone my type finally around here."_ She finished her Ice cream tossing it at some White Fang Grunt, not that she hated faunus. These idiots signed up for this, might as well give them their job description.

Emerald blinked, a smirk on her face. "Didn't take you for ever wanting a man. I swear you're probably having fantasies on whats under. That. Mask." She burst out laughing as she got Neo thinking on what was behind that mask. She had a bright red blush on her face. "I swear the mysterious type would be your thing. You always like playing around with things that a mystery like this is perfect for you. It's your little plaything to unravel and make yours."

Mercury sighs, "If she somehow gets him, I'll buy her a years worth of ice cream." Mercury was just hit in the head with Neo's scroll the words "You're on" typed on the screen. "Fine!"

Neo nodded, she had to do this, for various reasons. One the desire to to see what was under that mask. Two because a _years worth of ice cream!_ Finally and the most important reason of all. It really bothered her to ever bring it into the equation. It was still true though, that wolf faunus in a single encounter did what most men dreamed of doing in their whole lives.

He got in her head, and was messing with _her_.

* * *

 _"Neo…" The parasol wielding assassin barely heard Orion speak as the faunus kissed her ravishingly having her pinned to the wall. "You need to wake up." He trailed a kiss or two on her neck. "Neo, wake up…"_

 _"Don't wana, just keep going." She responded not wanting to realize what was going on, she couldn't help it. They were in too quick growing of an intimate a situation for them to stop. She didn't want to, she wouldn't let him. It's not going to happen. She needed this, needed him. He was that missing link that losing Roman reminded her she always had. She had no one to be there, she was always alone. Her sorrows could never be settled by anyone but herself._

 _"Look I can't deal with you silently rolling in you sleep wake_ ** _UP_**!"

* * *

Neo jerked awake from her dream. Surprised on two things. Orion was in her dream, and taking the dream to a whole different spectrum in general. Second was she talked in that dream, it wasn't unusual but most of the time her brain understood she didn't have the curtsy to just not be a mute. Although then the reality check kicked in.

She was still undressed. In her underwear. In her bed. With Orion Siliva Biru sitting on the edge of her bed. The end of his mask meeting her nose. If he moved an inch closer he'd be. Oh Dust!

She immediately pushed him off the bed as the faunus just stumbled before regaining his balance. "Ah you're awake." He started to walk off as if her blush or attire didn't bother him in the slightest. "Well you should get changed we're going, that also includes packing. While I'm a gentleman I do despise being off schedule. Especially when the only Vehicle I could buy without it being traced to us is in Vale. I rather not have to make excuses on why I was late." He started to walk off again his coat being the only Indication that he seemingly was moving as it shifted as he took a sharp turn to the left. For Neo however, it was the last straw. The dream, Emerald's teasing, his chivalrous personality, his complex of nonchalantly acting, his attire or lack there of, and finally _this_! She couldn't take it anymore, he pushed her to a point no one ever did in a short period of time. Yet she has done nothing to mess with him, she was disturbed by the turn of events. The flip of her and her victims, oh and was he a victim. Not the one she wanted to kill, but something she wanted to have. She wanted him, desperately, she was not missing this chance. She would have him, he would want her. No other choice in the matter! Neo immediately got to packing, got to have great impression on him.

* * *

It didn't seem so hard, a walk in the park, although the beginning of this trip currently being taken was.…Awkward, to say the least, one of Orion's first orders was for Emerald to read anything Neo wrote on her scroll. It was odd but his explanation was that as he was always going to be focused on what's ahead he felt it better to not having to halt or turn around just to read, especially since the area they were traversing had Hunters everywhere. To think what was going though his head

* * *

 _"Milady your face! Your hair!" Orion's canines were showing now as he growled like the beast his race claimed they weren't. "Who did this, who insulted you, give me the names and I'll gut them like a fish!"_

 _"You wouldn't lay a finger on the first person." Cinder was glad Orion could hear her in the only tone she could speak in._

 _"Why!"_

 _"It is Summer Rose's daughter." The second Cinder said that Orion's face immediately switched to worry._

 _"Ruby!? Is she okay?!" Cinder was angry that the girls condition was his priority however, she couldn't lose him over something so pitiful. Not after all those years of grooming him in the potent knight of her wrath. Using that wretched bird with the sword to train him made things so much worse. Not even starting on the damn mother of Ruby Rose! To top the cake not seeing him in so long and Orion had to see her this broken. Could it get worse!?_

 _"She's fine for now, Tyrian was sent after her." Cinder closed her eye, she knew he'd figure it out at some point. Besides, using him to kill those three pompous fools off didn't seem like a bad trade-off at all. Unknown to them, Orion had more protection then they knew, hell even he was in the dark on his own protection._

 _"Tyrian!? Oh when I find that bastard for agreeing to harm Summer Rose's daughter...I'll kill him myself and cut his tongue out!" Orion grit his teeth._

 _Cinder frowned a bit. "The mission you have is to scar Ironwood, he's getting far too annoying, then hunt down the Beacon survivors. How could you deal with them all."_

 _"Simple I'm bringing the linchpin that drags them all to me, Wiess Schnee."_

* * *

 **Alright I think that's enough for a cliff-hanger. Now for the craziness, no these four are not an official team needing a name. Second if you're wondering on Orion's name the first part should be simple to translate to silver. The second part is azure in Malay. Third the Fenir on his mask does have a hidden meaning, just going to leave it at that. Fourth and you probably guessed it, I'm basing his fighting style of one of my favorite anime characters Alexander Anderson. Finally and most important of all. _I am looking for help on this story_ , I just feel I need some guidance here and there for it to reach the potential I see it for. However if you choose to help me on it, the information on what is to come must be kept away from reviews. That is all I ask of you, Pm me if you wish to help and of course credit will be given. Other than that, please give some constructive criticism and Reviews. **

**P.S.: I don't know to an absolute if Cinder can strain herself to speak normally with a lot of pain, or at all, however just for this I apologize if this bothers you.**


End file.
